


Hello, Nurse

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [14]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Movie(s), Rare Pairings, Women Being Awesome, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy comes face to face with the team’s infamous nemesis, Colonel Roderick Decker. <b>(Fifth fic for the Amy/Charissa Fu King arc.)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> As always Noomi Rapace’s Lisbeth Salander is the face for [2010!Amy](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6684bf50d48be14d0a287f5aad9e0a40/tumblr_inline_nn6xyc3s3f1rpulc1_540.jpg) and Tony Todd is [2010!Decker](https://31.media.tumblr.com/83f77f1ce7e316a1c0a76b4a7e314324/tumblr_inline_nn6y1fL79h1rpulc1_500.gif).  
> For anyone not familiar with the [updated show characters](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_A-Team_characters).

“Amy Amanda Allen. I was wondering when we’d get a chance to meet.”

At the booming voice, Amy opened her eyes, trying hard to get them focus.

The last thing she remembered was being shot shortly after they’d saved the girl, Janine, from the religious cult. 

When things finally settled Amy was able to make out a uniformed man standing extremely close to her bed. He was as tall, if not taller than Hannibal and was using every inch of that height in an intimidating manner.

The posturing alone told Amy everything she needed to know about who he was.

_Colonel Decker._

“I’m sorry. Who are you?” Amy asked; voice cracking with disuse.

“Don’t play coy with me, Allen. You’re as hard to track down as Smith’s team and now I have evidence you know their whereabouts.”

He leaned more into her space and Amy was glad for whatever pain killers the hospital had her on that kept her calm, because Decker was big and imposing and she’d heard more than enough stories, mostly from Murdock, about him.

“I’m still not following you. I think you may have the wrong room.” She offered, though he didn’t move, just placed his hands on the bed rail.

“Oh, this is exactly the right room. Just like that bullet they took from your side is exactly like one from one of the weapons found at Jonestown. You know Jonestown, don’t you? Because they apparently know you. Some of the cult members were more than happy while they were getting arrested to give me the description of the four men and woman who wrecked havoc, before taking off with one of their members, Janine Gills.” 

“Sorry, not familiar with it. This was a quail hunting accident.” Amy defiantly met his glare until he looked away with an irritated huff.

“You can bullshit with me all you want, Allen. But the fact is Hannibal Smith and his team left you high and dry to take all the blame for this Jonestown mess. They’ probably long gone by now.” Decker gave her one last  look over before turning to leave.

******

Once the door shut Amy began looking around the room, as much as she could attached to machines and tubes, for some sort of escape route, Hannibal had left.

All the while she could hear Colonel Decker shouting at the local law enforcement guarding her door, to not let any male into her room unless they came through him personally, regardless of what title he purported to hold.

“Shit.” Amy groaned; exhaustively slumping back into the pillows.

*****

When Amy awoke sometime later there was a female nurse hurriedly unhooking all of her tubes and secondary monitors.

“Hello?“ Amy questioned; her face breaking out into a big smile when the nurse turned and revealed herself as Captain Charissa Sosa.

“Charissa.” Amy sighed fondly.

“Shhh. Let me get these finished with so we can get you in this chair before unhooking your heart monitor.” Charissa determinedly continued her work.

“Did Hannibal send you?” Amy asked; head swimming with giddiness and doubt.

“Of course he did. They wouldn’t leave you here with Decker.” Charissa turned back toward Amy long enough to swipe sweaty dark hair off her forehead. “I’m done so I need to you try and get into this chair, ok? Then we’ll get you right out of here.”

Amy peered warily at the chair then to Charissa’s drawn face. “Why are you doing this? If you get caught you’re in just as much trouble.”

“Because the team needed my help.” Charissa met Amy’s gaze. “Because **_you_** needed me. Now get in the chair, Allen.”

Amy didn’t even attempt to ignore the swell of affection in her chest as she saluted the Captain. “Yes, ma’am.”

It took a few tries but Amy eventually got it and they were just to the door when Charissa pulled the leads to the heart monitor.

“You know I’m glad they sent you. Last time it was Murdock and you look _**way** _ better in the uniform.” Amy commented before they bolted into the hallway, alarms starting to beep loudly in the room behind them.

 


End file.
